1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and in particular dust mops with a plurality of dust gathering yarns. More specifically, the invention provides an easily and securely assembled swivel joint assembly for operatively attaching or detaching a dust mop head and a dust mop handle, that when assembled permits the head and the handle to swivel relative to one another for use of the dust mop.
2. Prior Art
Dust mops are well known for cleaning in and about the home and commercial and industrial buildings. Such mops characteristically employ a plurality of individual dust gathering yarns connected to a mop head, to be passed over smooth or rough surfaces in a dry or damp condition, to thereby gather and retain dust in and between the yarns. An elongated handle is conventionally attached to the dust mop head at a pivotal connection, to facilitate ease in operation by permitting the mop head to conform to a surface regardless of the angle between the surface and the handle.
The pivotal connection between the mop head and the mop handle allows the angle of the mop head to conform, for example, to a horizontal lower surface such as a floor or an elevated surface such as a cabinet. The mop head can just as easily conform to a ceiling or to a vertical surface. Whereas the connection swivels, the user can stand at one spot and pass the mop head along a line perpendicular to the swivel axis. The mop head remains on the surface as the relative angle of the handle and head varies between its extremes. The swivel axis can be parallel to the plane of the mop head and in the plane of the handle, typically with a bend in the handle adjacent the mop head providing a comfortable angle of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,368 (Cotey et al) discloses a dust mop assembly having a swivel joint assembly construction comprising an upper swivel socket means integrally molded or otherwise formed on the top surface of the mop head (i.e., on the side opposite the working face of the mop head). The upper swivel socket means defines a cylindrical passageway with an unrestricted rear opening and a restricted front opening. A swivel connector has a receptacle for the end of the mop handle, and an insertable part that is angularly displaced relative to the axis of the handle. The insertable part is removably inserted into the swivel socket through the unrestricted rear opening of the upper swivel socket means until it snaps into a locked position against the restricted front opening. As thus attached, the swivel connector and socket allow swivelling while retaining the mop head on the handle.
In Cotey, a secure, rotatable interconnection is obtained in that the swivel connector is split at the insertable part, having two connecting ends spaced by a slot. The two ends are urged inwardly as the inserted swivel connector passes axially of the socket, through an inward peripheral lip at the restricted front opening. The two connecting ends snap resiliently outward upon passing the lip, to snap-lock the swivel connector axially relative to the swivel socket means while allowing swivelling. The split connector ends of the swivel connector have radially protruding grasping projections shaped to pass the peripheral lip. Whereas the projections also extend forwardly, insertion can be assisted by squeezing together the projections manually. The projections likewise can be squeezed together to allow retraction of the swivel connector from the socket when disconnecting the swivel joint.
It is also known in swivel joint assemblies for dust mops and the like to provide a base that is detachable from the dust mop head, whereby the head is removable from the base for laundering. The base can comprise the swivel socket means and structures that couple to the mop head, e.g. at pockets therefor.
Another form of known swivel connector for a dust mop head and dust mop handle has a swivel connector in the form of a rod means generally defining a cylindrical bearing member, with a circumferential groove. The groove creates front and rear radially larger portions of the rod, which forms the male connector part and inserts forwardly into the swivel socket means. The swivel socket or female part defines a cylindrical passageway with an unrestricted rear opening. At the front opening a raised lip snap-locks into the groove, axially fixing the rod means to the socket while allowing swivelling.
There are shortcomings in known swivel joint assemblies having a circumferential groove that interacts with a raised lip as described, to axially lock in the cylindrical passageway while allowing pivoting. It is typically difficult and awkward to force the front portion of the circumferentially grooved connector end over the raised lip, particularly because the connector end is rather securely positioned by the socket. It would be possible to use a relatively lower lip and/or shallower circumferential groove to make it easier to pass the connector end over the lip. However, once the connector end is successfully inserted, such a joint would that much more easily become inadvertently detached. Therefore, known swivel joint assemblies that are reasonably easy to assemble typically tend to unlock inadvertently and come apart during dusting operations, especially operations involving swivelling. This is of course frustrating and inconvenient to the user.
It would be desirable to optimize a swivel joint for aspects of assembly, such as ease of insertion and locking, and also to optimize the joint for use, such as smooth rotation and resistance to detachment. Such a joint would also be easy to make and to assemble during manufacture. When assembled, the joint would be freely rotatable but axially secure, especially during dusting actions.
Furthermore, the optimal joint for a dust mop head and dust mop handle should be sufficiently durable to maintain the structural integrity and advantageous aspects of the swivel joint assembly despite continuous use of the dust mop, and multiple changes of the dust mop head.